Ce sentiment de Solitude
by Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki
Summary: Le ciel était couvert par de nombreux, nuage et l'air était lourd. Mais quelqu'un semblait se moquer éperdument de l'averse qui menace de tomber sur lui. Un jeune homme aux cheveux lumineux était couché sur une pente herbeuse qui mène à la rivière... (Si vous lisez S'il vous plait laissé votre avis merci )
1. chapter Vivre? Hein mais pourquoi ?

Les personnages de Bleach ne me sont pas propres mais son à Tite Kubo Sensei

Cette fan fic aura plusieurs chapitres pour l'instant voici le chapitre I si vous aimez le chapitre II suivras rapidement

Natsu: Été

Wakata: D'accord

Kuso: m***

Hai : Oui

Geta: Sabot de bois

Arigato : Merci

Sayonara : Adieu

Osan : vieil homme

Bento: Boîte de repas ...

L'histoire a lieu quelques mois, après la perte des pouvoirs de shinigami de Kurosaki Ichigo ...

...

Titre ce sentiment de solitude ...

...

Chapitre I. Vivre? Hein mais pourquoi ?

Karakura Natsu fin juin 4h30 p m

Le ciel était couvert par de nombreux nuages, et l'air était lourd . Mais quelqu'un semblait se moquer éperdument de l'averse qui menaçait de tomber sur lui.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux lumineux était couché sur une pente herbeuse qui menait à la rivière, ses yeux terne et vide avec une mine renfrognée sur son visage son esprit partie dans le passé, alors que sa chanson favorite résonner dans ses écouteurs placés sur ses oreilles .

...

Il y a un peu plus de 10 mois

-Ichigo si tu utilises cette technique tu vas perdre tous tes pouvoirs ! Dit tristement Urahara Kisuke son bob cachant ses yeux et sa posture montra son air coupable.

-Wakata Zangetsu . Arigato Oghici, Arigato Osan sayonara ...C'était exprimer notre héros avec une voix mélancolique,tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'être transcendant devant lui.

Quatre mois après ses 10 mois

Un blond et un roux étaient assis autour d'une table ronde un silence lourd et tendu était l'atmosphère dans la pièce de séjour.

Jusqu'à que le rouquin se racle la gorge et demande d'une voix sur :

-Urahara -sans et si je refaisais, la même formation et que tu me jetais à nouveau dans ce foutu trou ! S'exclama le héros de la guerre d'hiver en se redressant ses yeux brillant avec espoir tout son corps tendu attendant la réponse .

-Ça serait risquer Kurosaki -sans très risqué ! Avait dit celui-ci en secouant la tête dans la négation sachant très bien les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir

-Je m'en fiche je veux le faire ! C'était exclamer l'adolescent avec impatiente avec un regard de pure détermination.

-Et malheureusement je dois refuser, va donc t'amuser avec tes amis ! C'était exclamé Urahara Kisuke fermement.

-Ouais...mes amis ! Avait marmonné Ichigo puis était sorti du magasin ne se rendant pas compte qu'un chat noir l'avait regardé avec inquiétude.

...

Lycée Karakura High

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru l'éviter et le regarder, comme une bête curieuse quand il ne l'ait regardé pas, Ishida et Inoue et Chad n'était plus présent aussi souvent, qu'avant et il sentait bien que sa présence dérange.

Pause déjeuner

-Oh hier soir c'était incroyable Ishida -Kun quand tu as détruit tous ses hollows! C'était Exclamé une survolté Inoue " Ah oui c'était dommage que tu n'étais pas avec nous Kurosaki-kun on c'est bien amusé .

Ichigo c'était crisper intérieurement avec envie de hurler, sur la rousse que sans lui elle n'aurait jamais ces pouvoirs kuso...Puis c'était quelque peu calmé se rappelant, que ses pouvoirs avaient sauvé Rukia et lui-même de la mort.

-... Tent mieux ! avait il dit en se retenant de ne pas rendre son repas

-Inoue n'embête pas Kurosaki avec ça on en parlera plus tard ! C'était exclamé Ishida avec un air supérieur

Alors que Chad comme à son habitude était resté, silencieux dégoûter Ichigo laissa son repas le remit dans son bento et quitta ses gens qu'un jour il avait appelé, amis et comme il le craignit dus se rendre au sanitaire pour vomir.

le roux était seul même son hollow intérieur, aurait été le bienvenu mais non son esprit était silencieux.

Ses notes avaient remonté en flèches, il avait même dépassé Ishida Uryû mais il c'était refermé sur lui-même. Tous les matins pour se changer les idées il s'imposer un footing et pour libérer l'adrénaline qu'il avait en lui il décida même de s'inscrire à un nouveau sport de combat plus violent utilisant aussi bien les poings des jambes et la vitesse .

Mais rien de tout cela comblait, l'énorme solitude en lui souvent la nuit il se réveillait avec l'étrange sensation, de suffoqué il n'avait pas osé en parler à son père, celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi et comment il pouvait être shinigami .

...

Présent

Le jeune homme , se releva en poussant un soupir en forçant ses yeux a quitté le ciel ou il était encré, depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, alors que des gouttes, commencé à tomber .

Au-dessus de sa tête le tonnerre grondé et et le vent comment çà à se lever

Il fit son chemin lentement à nouveau jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara ses mèches tombant sur ses yeux alors que la pluie se tourner en averse .

Quand il arriva à destination trempé de la tête aux pieds le commerçant en Geta l'accueillis !

-Kurosaki -san ! Dit Urahara avec quelque chose comme de la pitié voir de la tristesse "rentre tu es trempé ! En posant amicalement une main sur son épaule puis lui fit un signe avec la tête vers l'entrée de la petite boutique.

lchigo hocha simplement la tête sans répondre il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix ,Rapidement il se débarrassa de ses chaussures détrempées.

Et un peu comme un robot ouvrit la porte, dans le style typique japonais et parcourra la petite boutique remplie d'objets divers et bonbon, sa main atteignit une autre porte qu'il ouvra automatiquement .

Puis il s'installa à sa place habituelle devant la table familière en observant la tapisserie de style japonais également comme toutes la boutique, qui luit rappel beaucoup le manoir de Kuchiki Byakuya ainsi que la plupart des divisions du seireitei .Il soupira las

Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit les sabots de l'ancien taicho se rapprocher ... Moins d'une seconde après celui-ci rentra dans la pièce suivit de Yoruichi-san

-Je comprends pas Kurosaki-sans ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, vivre une vie normale sans âme te poursuivant ou te demandant de l'aide. Dit-il en lui tendant une serviette pour se sécher un peu.

Celui-ci saisit le linge toilette et le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis ce frottis la figure et les cheveux vivement .Quand ce fut fait il serra malgré lui ,son poing contre la serviette et se crispa il se força à se détendre et prit la parole.

-Hai je l'ai cru mais je m'étais, trompé je me sens incomplet .Dit-il l'a tête basse et Kisuke pût voir une larme glissée sur son visage .

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas tout simplement de vivre ? Demanda Urahara alors que le rouquin se lever pour partir il était 6h00 p m

Le blond n'entendut qu'à peine la réponse de son ancien élève " vivre ? hein mais pourquoi ?

Puis celui-ci avait quitté la boutique profondément plongée dans sa mélancolie.

...

Voilà le chapitre I est finis laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît " Arigato


	2. Chapter 2 Incomplet

Merci d'avoir donné votre avis :

Lama arc-en-ciel : non tu n'es pas, une chieuse xd é_è .J'ai utilisé le bon patron comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'espère que tu verras la différence. Voler dans une chaussette c'est original

Good Demon with a. Red Dress : _ Lol entre bisounours et un Hollow il y a une différence . Oui c'est assez triste mais t'inquiète pas ça va s'arrangeait bientôt.

Guest : Je suis, contente que tu apprécies ma fan fic, de recevoir des avis me motive à mettre à jour plus vite.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Tite Kubo -Sama ...

Place au chapitre II ...

...

Chapitre II Incomplet

sous la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé, Il avait couru pour rentrer ainsi que pour oublier ses problèmes, il étouffait se sentait sombrer petit à petit .

Il reprit ses esprits à quelques mètres de chez lui ,car une voiture avait failli le renverser le pire c'est qu'il pensa " hé revient tu m'as ratter "

Il soupira et reprit son chemin cette fois en marchant bientôt, le portail qui mène à sa maison familiale fut en vue.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il hésita avant de clencher la poigner de la porte il prit une grande respiration, il se pencha légèrement tout en ouvrant.

Le jeune homme avait évité l'attaque de son père et avant de monter à l'étage avait seulement dit après avoir déposé son bento dans la cuisine " Yuzu je ne mange pas ce soir, je n'ai pas faim " puis été monté.

-Mais Onii- chan tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin non plus ! C'était elle exclamée inquiète, mais obtenue aucune réponse. è_è

...

Chambre d'Ichigo

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, bizarrement pour une chambre d'adolescent tous était impeccable, rien traîner, les livres sur le bureau un ordinateur portable éteint et fermé.

Un lit fait avec minutieusement ,prés d'une commode une guitare

Sur les murs un poster du groupe de musiques préférées du jeune homme.

À peine rentrer dans la pièce, qui lui sert de chambre le rouquin ouvrit la fenêtre et braqua ses yeux, vers le ciel noir tout en regardant la pluie tombée à torrent.

Puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et referma la fenêtre car l'air venant de l'extérieur avait suffisamment rafraichi la pièce.

Ichigo se changea dans des vêtements, de nuit et il défit ses couvertures de lit puis s'allongea et et rabat la couette sur lui-même .

Et resta Les yeux dans le vague son corps parfaitement immobile comme mort.

...

Seireitei

une petite brune bouillé, elle était folle de rage elle s'était, rendue à Karakura et avait vu comment les autres traiter Ichigo maintenant, il l'avait abandonné Renji lui en avait parlé. Mais elle ne l'avait pas crus en disant que c'était peut-être leur nakama qui boude.

flash back

-Kuchiki-San quel plaisir de te voir, Avait dit Inoue Orihimé, alors que Rukia Kuchiki cherchait son ami des yeux.

-Où est Ichigo ? Avait demandé la petite brune avec un sourire crisper sur ses lèvres

-On n'a pas besoin de lui dans nos pâtes, Kurosaki est plus en sécurité chez lui ! Avait annoncé Ishida Uryû pompeusement.

Rukia l'avait alors regardé, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas " Je répète où- est Ichigo ? Chad sait tu où il -est.."Ses yeux violets brillaient de colère

Chad baissa, la tête de honte et la secoua à nouveau " Je vois " avait elle claqué sèchement en redressant son insigne de vice capitaine puis était partie en shumpo. Elle avait parcouru Karakura en cherchant le roux qui n'était évidemment pas chez lui.

" Mais où es- tu Ichigo bon sang ! " Avait crié la petite brune de frustration.

Elle le trouva dans le cimetière où sa mère a été enterrée, il était anormalement silencieux ses yeux remplis d'eau des larmes dégoulinent sans s'arrêter sur son visage vide d'émotion tout en fixant la tombe les poings serrer " Kami je suis pathétique " murmura Ichigo à lui - même.

Rukia avait le coeur déchiré par la peine évidente, sur le visage de son précieux nakama même si -il ne pouvait pas la sentir, elle se mit derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, pour lui donner du réconfort comme elle le pouvait.

Quand elle fut de retour au Seireitei, elle était triste et se jura de trouver, une solution pour aider Ichigo à retrouver son reiatsu .

fin du flash back

...

Karakura 01h 00 à m

Une fois de plus Ichigo était agité dans ses rêves prononçant des phrases sans queue ni tête, donc il n'a pas vu sa fenêtre, s'ouvrir et une ombre assai imposante entrée .

Pour que le jeune homme ne ce réveil pas, il enfonça dans le bras du rouquin une aiguille qu'on lui avait donnée pour la mission.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, cet intrus avait été beaucoup trop rapide donc il ne se réveilla pas, le produit le plongea encore plus profondément dans le sommeil et la personne, qui l'avait fait soupira rassuré.

-Alors, comme ça tes chers amis t'ont tous abandonné Kurosaki...tch les ingrats. Mais on va changer cela et bientôt tu pourras me donner, cette revanche que j'attends depuis longtemps.

...

Boutique d'Urahara

Dans la pièce où toutes les réunions importantes se tiennent

-Mon fils m'inquiète Kisuke ! Déclara Isshin pour une fois sérieusement Le corps contracté par la tension .

-Tu raison Isshin, Ichigo n'est pas dans son état normal ! Le soutenu Yoruichi dans sa forme normale tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

-Isshin je crois que ton fils déprime, surveille le car voit tu . Quatre mois après que ses pouvoirs se soient plongés en sommeil il est venue me voir, pour que j'utilise la même manière, que j'ai utilisé pour qu'il soit shinigami. Avoua Urahara en se cachant derrière son éventail

Et depuis il- ne passe pas une seule semaine sans qu'il me le demande à nouveau. Et c e soir il - m'a - dis qu'il se sent incomplet et il pleurait tout en essayant de le cachée, mais j'ai vu ses larmes. Dis vraiment peiné l'homme au sabot de bois les épaules voutées.

-Ichigo Pleuré ? dit-il surpris. " Encore une chose que- se passe-t-il avec, ses amis ? " Demanda Isshin en croisant les bras.

-Oui c'est étrange, quand ils viennent ici il ne parle jamais de Kurosaki-san. Avoua Urahara Kisuke

-Tu crois...qui l'aurait laissé comme ça ... Non ce n'est pas possible ils sont trop collés- tous ensemble ! Déclara l'ancien taicho .

-Je ne sais, pas Isshin mais ce- que j'ai vus, dans les yeux de ton fils n'a rien de réjouissant c'était de la solitude, si tu veux mon avis il meurt à petit feu . L' ancien capitaine de la division 12.

-Tu crois que c'est devenu à ce point pourquoi, ne me parle-t-il pas de ce- que- il ressent? Demanda frustré Isshin .

-Pff la vraie question, est pourquoi toi- tu ne lui parles pas de ton passé ça pourrait l'aider! Déclara Yoruichi passablement énervée.

-Mais enfin Yoruichi tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Dis Isshin avec un air coupable ...

...

Chambre D'ichigo

-Que -fais-tu Grim-kun on t'attend ...! Tu ne l'as pas encore séparé de son corps rha je t'ai dit qu'Isshin- san risque de revenir à tout moment et toi traîne méchant Neko ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux argentés, en donnant une tape sur la tête du- dis chat.

Qui se raidit, en serrant les poings avec la furieuse envie de frapper l'argenté.

(non il n'est pas mort moi je le sauve)

Gin saisit l'ancien badge de shinigami Daiko et le posa contre le front du roux endormi instantanément une lueur noire et rouge en sortie, puis de nouveau il effectua la même manipulation.

Sauf que cette fois il l'utilisa sur la poitrine du garçon adolescent, Grimmjow attrapa son âme avant quel ne heurte le sol celui-ci était à présent, pourvu d'une chaîne d'âme accrochée à son torse et porté un shihakusho blanc .

-Très bien allons-y maintenant, emmenons notre jeune ami ici présent vers son nouveau destin pour qu'il ne se sente plus incomplet.

...

fin du chapitre II j'espère que vous - avez aimé " Arigato " pour les futurs avis


	3. Chapter 3 Le Pacte

Me voici de retour pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour la suite de mon histoire

Les personnages sont la propriété de tite kubo sama.

...

Chapitre III Le Pacte

Dans une espèce d'endroit qui sent le soufre éclairer, par des lumières étranges deux hommes ( un arrancar et un shinigami) se hâte, vers la sortie.

L'ancien espada maintenait sa charge inconsciente d'une main ferme en faisant gaffe, que son fardeau ne touche pas la paroi fumante qui pourrait brûler celui-ci au premier degré.

Le roux ne s'aperçut pas être Porter comme, un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule du bleuté "Ptain il pèse trois fois rien "S'exclama Grimmjow en continuant de courir dans le tunnel .

-Pas la peine de me le dire sa se voit, du premier coup d'oeil qu'il a perdu du poids depuis sa confrontation avec Aizen . Déclara l'homme aux cheveux argentés

-Crois- tu qu'avant, ce que nous devons faire, on va devoir le gaver ! Une lueur sadique s'alluma dans les yeux bleus azur.

-Peut-être ! Murmura l'homme aux cheveux argenté un sourire de renard sur son visage.

...

2h00 du matin

Isshin rentra chez lui encore un peu déstabiliser, de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler avec ses amis, il entra dans son salon regarda le poster de sa femme .

-Masaki qu'est-ce que, je peux faire ? Demanda-t-il à la photo commémorative lui souriant "Je vais essayer de lui parler à près tout, c'est se que font les hommes il parle ... Non?"

Le vieil homme, soupira et monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte, au numéro 15 il hésita surtout vu l'heure si Ichigo dormer ,il risquait d'être de mauvaise humeur . Il haussa les épaules et entra quand même ( ben oui c'est Isshin Lol) ^_^

Quand Isshin s'aperçut que son fils ne respiré pas ni son coeur, ne battait il commença à paniquer alors ses yeux sont tombé, sur le badge de celui- ci il le prix dans sa main.

Il entendit des voix venir de celui-ci surpris, il laissa tomber le badge, mais rapidement le ramassa à nouveau et les voix avaient disparu.

-Mais c'est impossible c'est son reiatsu...comment est ce possible ? S'exclama-t-il les oeil écarquillé "Ichigo me dit pas que tu entrain de te balader, en âme simple quelque part dans Karakura ? Baka de fils " grogna Isshin alors que sa main tomba sur une feuille plier placé pas loin du corps sans vie du rouquin.

...

Le jeune homme se réveilla 6h00 après quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de découvrir une pièce beige et chocolate tellement surpris, qu'il en cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Nani. Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Dit-il en se redressant et là il découvrit en plein milieu de son torse une chaîne attachée il était de son formulaire âme, dans un kimono blanc " Nani " Redit il a nouveau en tripotant de ses mains maladroitement la chaines noir "Urahara -san est-ce que c'est vous ? " Demanda le roux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

-Ah non je ne suis pas Urahara Ichi-Kun ! Dit amuser Fox face en s'avançant dans la pièce

-Mais n'êtes-vous pas censé être mort ? Demanda le roux déboussolé en haussant les sourcils

-Oi Kurosaki tu vas pas nous faire à caca nerveux !Déclara Grimmjow jaggerjack en entrant avec un énorme sourire sur visage

-Grimmjow ?... So ka !Ses épaules s'affaissent en concluant vite fait ce qui va lui arriver prochainement.

-Tu vois quoi .Kurosaki. Demanda l'ancien espada en s'approchant assez rapidement.

-Tu vas me bouffer ! Dit-il avec résignation et un sourire pâle

L'Arrancar jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire cruel aux mots prononcés " Oi qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé gosse tu me sembles bien trop résigner sur ton sort..."

-Na Ichi-Kun , Grim-kun ici présent ( celui-ci grogna au surnom) ne va pas faire de toi son repas !Dit-il amusé par la conclusion de l'ancien shinigami daiko .

-Alors quoi ? Éclairé moi je ne comprends pas . Dit il en penchant la tête d'un air confus

-On va t'aider à réveiller ton pouvoir et cette fois en totalité !Répondit l'argenter en agitant un doigt sous le nez du rouquin

-Nani. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en reculant quelque peu sur la défensive et surtout surpris.

-Tout simplement par- ce- que comme ça tu arrêteras d'être pathétique ainsi que la petite shinigami quand je vois, vos visages tristes ça me envie de gerber. Déclara Grimmjow toujours aussi dur dans ces mots.

-Rukia est venue à Karakura .Murmura-t-il ébahis" alors elle ne m'a pas oublié" Se dit-il " Quelle sont tes conditions Ichimaru -san ." Demanda Ichigo en fixant l'ancien capitaine de là 3ème division

-Je savais que cela t'intéresserait ichi-kun... On te demande ta protection de devenir en quelque sorte notre leader.

-Hé parle pour toi, moi je veux une revanche le reste je m'en tape. Dit fermement Grimmjow

-C'est tout .Demanda Ichigo perplexe en croisant les bras

-Oui c'est le pacte les autres rajouteront peut-être des petits trucs comme dormir autant de fois qu'il veut pour Stark . ( oui Stark et Lilinette sont vivant) "Accepte-tu notre pacte Ichi-Kun? Demanda Gin en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder mieux l'enfant en face de lui

...

fin chapitre III

J'espère que la correction vous convient


	4. Chapter IV Les Ghost

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à tite kubo sensei

Arigato à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis

...

résumé chapitre III :

"acceptes-tu notre pacte Ichi-Kun? Demanda Gin en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder mieux l'enfant en face de lui ...

...

Chapitre IV Les Ghost

Avant que l'ancien shinigami daiko ne puisse répondre, une petite arrancar entra et lui fonça dessus en criant "Itsigoooo" Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais heureusement elle fut interceptée par une des femmes qui venaient également de rentrer aussi dans la pièce suivit par un homme brun avec un air endormi sur le visage et une autre fillette arrancar.

-Neliel si tu avais fait cela, tu aurais pu le tuer définitivement ! Gronda la femme blonde aux yeux aqua presque aussi effrayante qu'Unohana taicho.

-Gomen Itsigo Nel ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Murmura Neliel la tête baissé

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nel je sais bien que tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises !Dis Ichigo en parlant d'une voix attendrie à la fillette.

Plusieurs arrancar furent surpris de la façon, affective que l'âme anciennement shinigami parler à l'Arrancar à la taille d'enfant.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'un shinigami, avait pu être aussi proche des gens de leurs espèces.

-Hum bref revenons à notre petit arrangement ichi-kun ...Déclara Gin Ichimaru

Ichigo jeta un oeil à tout le monde, dans la chambre tous prêt à le suivre il hocha la tête mentalement .

-C'est d'accord j'accepte je saurais votre protecteur ! Déclara-t-il avec fermeté Il fit un geste de la main pour englober tout le monde pour montrer sa décision

"Ichi-kun, voici Hallibelle-chan, Stark-san, lilinette-chan, Sunsun-chan, milarose-chan, Apache -chan . Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Grim-kun ici présent ." Déclara Gin

-Euh enchanté ,de vous rencontrer enfin je suppose, et oui je connais Grimmjow jaggerjack ! dis notre héros en les regardant tous.

- En tout cas à la bonne heure, Monsieurs , Mesdames les espada et arrancar vous savez ce que vous avez à faire .Tous hoches la tête.

Aussitôt une fraction de chaque reiatsu, sortit de chaque corps des arrancar et même un peu de gin et se précipitèrent vers le corps d'ichigo, en fusionnant en cours de route ,le rouquin regarda avec un appréhension, l'espèce de boule en fusion le frappant a la poitrine.

Là il sentis comme si son corps était en feux et que de la lave liquide, couler a flot dans chaque partie de son corp et des tiraillement, très douloureux dans ses muscles, il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas laissé échapper un seul cris.

-Ah j'ai oublier se léger détail ça risque, d'être atrocement douloureux pour toi Ichi-kun!Rajouta Ichimaru en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo lança un regard de colère vers l'argenté, puis l'obscurité le gagna et aussitôt l'air dans la pièce devient lourde et chacun dans la salle pures sentir une infime, partie de la pression du jeune homme qui commencé a revenir.

-Ptain c'est rapide Ichimaru, a ton avis combien de temps vas t'il lui falloir pour récupérer sa pression Grimmjow

-Je pense que sa pression reviendra quand celui-ci seras requinqué physiquement ! Dis Gin en refermant ses yeux.

-Donc le gavage seras une éventualité ! Dis avec un sourire méchant le bleuté

-Ze pourrais m'en occuper ze promet de bien le nourrir ! Dit Neliel avec un petit sourire

-Neliel-chan Ichi-Kun n'est pas un animal ! Dis amusé Ichimaru en secouant la tête devant la naïveté de la petite .

-Au fait tu as donné une lettre au shinigami, pour qu'ils ne partent pas en croisade pour récupérer celui qui fait maintenant partie des nôtres .Demanda Grimmjow septique en croisant ses bras sur son torse puissant et muscler.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Grim-kun j'ai laissé une jolie lettre à Isshin -san, Kisuke-san et à Rukia -Chan .Dis celui-ci en quittant la pièce avec un air mystérieux.

"Ouais bien sûr je le crois on aurait dû vérifier ce que Fox face à écrit ben maintenant c'est trop tard pff..." Pensa le bleuté s'entendant au pire donc une nouvelle guerre

Stark s'installa sur le sol est s'endormit, Neliel grimpa sur le lit pour veiller sur ichigo, Hallibelle s'assit au sol pour surveiller tout ce petit monde et aussi pour rester au calme loin de ses fractions qui n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour un rien .

Car les trois femmes avaient quitté la chambre un peu après le transfert pour aider la pression spirituelle de Kurosaki Ichigo à revenir.

Lilinette hésita puis, grimpa sur le lit et observa le garçon aux cheveux orange .Celui qui avait vaincu Aizen-sama en sacrifiant ses pouvoirs pour y parvenir .

Grimmjow décida de rester aussi car si gavage il devait y avoir il veut le faire .

...

Seireitei

Rukia trouva ce matin-là une lettre sur son bureau, la jeune femme la déplia et faillit tomber de sa chaise en en lisant celle-ci.

Les Ghost

Mlle Kuchiki Rukia et tous les capitaines du seireitei et le soutaicho

Pour une raison, évidente nous avons dû, vous empruntez momentanément ce cher Kurosaki Ichigo, oui je sais cela sonne comme un kidnapping d'âme...Euh ben oui en quelque sorte s'en est un .

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on promet de vous le rendre en meilleur forme .

signez: Les Ghost

Rukia se leva d'un bond de sa chaise , lettre en main partie en shumpo direction le bureau du capitaine général.

Sur sa route elle croisa Matsumoto Rangiku " Hé Rukia où vas-tu comme ça ? " S'exclama la fukutaicho d'Hitsugaya Toshiro.

...

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapitre V apprendre à se connaitre

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à titre Kubo sensei

Sans plus tarder voici le chapitre V ...

chapitre V. apprendre à se connaitre

Dans le monde humain, tout le monde, avait eu la même lettre et se demander comment le jeune homme avait réussi à être enlevé dans sa chambre, au nez et à la barbe du shinigami actuel qui surveillait Karakura.

...

Maintenant cela faisait deux jours Kurosaki Isshin, remarqua que ni Uryû Ishida ni les deux autres s'inquiète de l'absence de leur ami, Arisawa Tatsuki et deux autres semblaient vouloir venir parler au père d'Ichigo, mais à chaque fois rebrousser chemin.

À la grande surprise d'Urahara Kisuke, le soutait Cho déploya une équipe spéciale pour retrouver le garçon mais ne trouva aucune piste ne fut trouvée .

Beaucoup de shinigami qui avait connu l'ancien shinigami Daiko était inquiet pour lui

...

La chambre ou Kurosaki Ichigo était avait finalement était vider de tous le mondes présent

Quand Ichigo repris connaissance, la première chose qui remarqua, ces que la chaîne avait disparut et une drôle de sensation le submerger il ferma les yeux il pouvait a nouveau sentir les forces spirituel .

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement " Yo Kurosaki tu as finis de pioncer? "S'exclama le bleuté sarcastiquement.

Ichigo resta les yeux fermer " C'est Ichigo !" Déclara t'il.

-Quoi ! Dis Jaggerjack avec un air de pas comprendre

-Appel moi Ichigo . Dis le rouquin en ouvrant les yeux avec agacement

Grimmjow faillit faire tomber le plateau de nourriture en apercevant les prunelle du roux celle ci était rouge foncé pailleté d'or .

-Oi Ptain tes yeux .. Dit il en pointant son doigt vers le roux

-Quoi mes yeux qu'es ce qu'ils on ? Demanda Ichigo surpris par la réaction de l'espada

Pour toutes réponse le bleuté lui balança le couvercle du plat que ichigo rattrapa sans mal " Oi tu es cinglé grimmjow ! " Fulmina l'adolescent

Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'objet ,et vus le reflet de ses yeux actuelle, rouge foncé comme son getsuga tenshô il soupira et haussa les épaules .

-Bon bref bouffe ça ! Grogna grimmjow

-Oi je ne suis pas un chien! grogna le rouquin alors que l'arrancar poser un plateau avec de la nourriture "Euh il faut que je mange tout ça ?" Dit Ichigo les yeux agrandis en regardant toutes la nourriture.

-Oui ou je te gave moi même ! Dis le bleuté avec sourire carnassier

On dirait qu'il est sérieux et ça l'amuse en plus .Se dit mentalement l'ancien shinigami daiko

-Nani comme ci j'allai te laisser ! Lui répondit Ichigo avec les bras croiser avec un air de défis dans les yeux

-Tu veux essayer l'expérience fraise ! Susurra l'arrancar

-Oi mon prénom signifie protecteur je ne suis pas un putain de fruit ! Gronda le rouquin avec une veine d'énervement qui venait d'apparaitre sur la tempe.

Quelqu'un passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte , il avait était attirer par l'échange entre le roux et le bleuté.

m'a Ichi-kun qu'es ce qui se passe ici!Dis gin Ichimaru avec un sourire fox face

-Rien je taquiné strawberry ..hum bon je te le laisse Ichimaru !

Grimmjow quitta la pièce en ricanant le couvercle vola dans sa direction et le rata le bleuté se permit de repasser la tête dans l'embrasure " Rater Berry tan " Dis sarcastiquement l'ancien espada avant de partir pour de bon.

-Oi reviens ici temee je vais te ..! Grogna Ichigo

Un rire le coupa L'ancien Taicho rigoler de lui , l'adolescent prit un air renfrogné

-Oh mais c'est intéressant la couleur que tes yeux ont pris ! Dis joyeusement Gin

Ichigo baissa sa tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de l'argenter celui ci rapidement lui attrapa le menton et le força a le regarder " Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ta couleur actuelle de tes yeux ichigo et puis c'est temporaire "

-Ouais tu as raison ! Marmonna Ichigo Kurosaki

-Bien maintenant tu vas manger au moins la moitié du repas ! Dit Ichimaru en souriant

-Mais je n'ai pas faim ! Répondit piteusement le rouquin

- Je ne suis pas d'accord et je connais, quelqu'un qui serait heureux de te faire manger en faites non, j'en connais deux . Dis victorieux l'homme aux cheveux argenté .

Ichigo eu des frissons il croit avoir deviné ,qui es la deuxième déjà s'imaginer se faire gaver par le bleuté c'était un cauchemar alors par l'autre personne il n'y survivrais pas.

-D'accord je vais manger ! Dit il en commençant a piocher dans la nourriture a contre coeur

-Bon garçon ! Déclara Ichimaru gin son sourire fox face a nouveau en place

...

Plus les jours passé, plus Ichigo se créer des liens, avec ce qu'il avait promit de protéger chacun d'entre eux avait des loisir différent Grimmjow est plus centré sur les luttes et un excellent professeur dans le sport de combat donc sa se fit tout naturellement que ichigo prit des cours avec lui .

dans ce lieu paradisiaque entourer de montagne lac et source chaude .

Les femme adorer le taquiné lui ébouriffer, les cheveux ou même le serrer dans leurs bras avec possessivité.

Neliel et Lilinette lui firent partager, leurs jeux il leurs en appris un plus calme, d'ailleurs Stark le remercia pour cela .

Stark et lui avait fais plusieurs partis d'échec et quand Ichigo avait besoins d'un conseil il lui demander et celui ci l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Grimmjow, Hallibelle, Stark lui ont enseigner, aussi comment contrôler sa forme résurrection pour éviter qu'il devienne a nouveau berseker et détruise tout et attaquer autour de lui .

Gin lui appris le Kido quand son reiatsu fut revenu a beaucoup plus que la moitié et passa lui aussi a lui enseigné une autre façon de combattre plus brutale .

Son poids était presque retourné, a la normal et ses tétanie nocturne ,n'était plus que un mauvais souvenir , il apprécier ses nouveau amis.

Oui tout le monde appris a se connaitre

...

fin chapitre 5 j'espère que vous avez aimez laissez moi votre avis merci

je repondrais en privé par les avis donner.

Oyasumi nasai

Ja nee


	6. Chapter VI Nous Sommes Un

Les personnages sont a tite kubo sama ( gomen pour les fautes et les mots manquants )

...

Chapitre VI Nous Sommes Un

Quelques mois était passé, depuis leurs arrivé dans cette endroit entourer de volcan , bizarrement le roux se sent un peu comme chez lui dans cette endroit.

...

3h00 a.m

Tout était calmes pas un seul bruit était entendu dans la bâtisse tout le mondes, dormer a point fermer Neliel et Lilinette dormer au coté du jeune homme aux cheveux orange, car les deux arrancar avait fait un caprice au moment, d'aller dormir Et Ichigo n'ayant pas envie, de les voir pleurer et ses instinct de grand frère sur-protecteur en marche avait dis " D'accord vous pouvez dormir avec moi mais je ne veux pas entendre un bruit " Leurs avait t'il annoncé avec un petit sourire .

-Tch pas étonnant ,que cette Onna brune a le dessus sur toi ! Avais déclarer Grimmjow avant de se manger la sandales du roux en pleines tête.

Les petites arrancar avait applaudis, sous les yeux furibond du bleuté qui fit un doigt d'honneur ,au roux et sortit la tête haute en grondant .

Ça c'était passé il y a deux heures, maintenant surement que Grimmjow dormer a point fermer ou pas..

Ichigo était plonger dans un rêve que le faisait sourire Rukia se chamailler avec lui a cause d'un lapin stupide

-Mais il est mignon regarde .Rukia avait un petit lapin noir avec les yeux ambre dans les bras tendu pour que Ichigo puisse le voir.

-Rukia c'est juste un lapin .Dit il en fronçant les sourcil vers le pauvre animal , la petite brune lui colla un coup de pied dans le tibia " Itai non mais ça vas pas ?"

-Moi je trouve qu'il te ressemble fraise ...Je vais t'appeler Ichigo .Dit elle en le ramenant vers elle bien au chaud dans ses bras.

-Ou tu as vu, par l'enfer cette bestiole me ressemble ...et pour la dernière fois ,mon prénom signifie protecteur non pas un putain de fruit. Aboya t'il irrité

Soudain il fut aspiré, par un trou noir et se retrouva, dans un lieu étrange, il crus reconnaître le seireitei , il secoua la tête et aperçu non pas possible la maison de son père et le magasin de Urahara Kisuke au milieu de l'endroit paradisiaque ou il vis actuellement " Bordel mais c'est quoi ce putain de rêve a la con "

-Ahahaha la vache mon roi cette endroit, est devenu plus étrange que d'habitude . Dit sa pâle copie en apparaissant a ses coté en riant qui fit mine de l'attaquer mais au lieu de cela lui donna une étreinte de possessivité.

Ichigo abasourdis ne réagis même pas ce fut sont hollow avec un soupir qui lâcha le roux

-Oghici ?Demanda le roux en penchant la tête

-Non c'est le pape Kingy bien sur, que c'est moi et fait pas cette tête d'ahuri on dirait que tu as vus un revenant

Un homme avec un long manteau noir des cheveux long également noir et des lunette de soleil les rejoins

-Ichigo ça faisait longtemps..

-Zangetsu je suis content de te revoir .S'exclama Ichigo

-Je ne suis pas il en regardant le jeune hommes devant lui

-QUOI C'EST UNE BLAGUE OSAN ! Demanda Ichigo en criant

-Non Ichigo c'est la vérité ce que je vais , te dire ne vas pas te plaire ! Révéla l'homme au lunette fumé

-Oui vas y raconte a Kingy ! Dis Oghici en lançant un regard de reproche au vieil homme

Ichigo fronça les sourcil profondément en observant le comportement de chacun d'entre eux

Le vieil homme s'approcha du garçon et le regarda dans les yeux se préparant au rejet " J'ai l'apparence que tes pouvoir quincy on choisis ."

-Mais je ..je ne suis pas quincy ..Dit complètement éberluer le rouquin

-Que tu crois mon roi ! Annonça son hollow avec un ricanement sans joie

-Ichigo ta mère était une quincy !Annonça sans tourner autour du pot le vieil homme

-Ma ..ma mère était quincy ? Dit avec choc..

-Hai et de sang pur très puissante dans son domaine ...écoute bien je vais te raconter une histoire.

Osan lui raconta comment il avait réussis, a évincé son vrai Zanpakuto pour prendre sa place il lui dis également que ce que il avait utilisé ,avant n'était qu'une fraction réelle de son vrai pouvoir .

Pendant toutes la conversation le rouquin penser a chaque, combat qu'il avait affronté chacun d'entre eux l'avait aider, pour décrocher la victoire.

-C'est bien beau tous ça mais ou est mon zanpakutô dans ce cas là ..a moins que ?Le jeune homme fixa sa pale copie " Ogi..Zangetsu "

-Hai mon roi je suis Zangetsu vas tu, me repousser a nouveau Ichigo ! Demanda t'il avec tristesse

-Oh non ..Je m'excuse je t'ai repoussé telement de fois je suis un abrutis ..Déclara t'il avec un pale sourire

-Mon roi tu n' y es pour rien c'est vrai que je n'ai pas était tendre Aibou ( partenaire )

Le rouquin lui sourit puis fixa le vieil homme " Tensa Zangetsu voilà c'est comme cela que tu te nommera maintenant Osan je ne veux pas tu disparaisse tu as beau dire que tu as chercher a me tuer mais c'est complètement faut ne m'as tu pas sauver contre Kenpachi en arrêtant mon sang avec une technique quincy ...Bon sang Byakuya avait raison ce n'était pas un bankai .

Ichigo vus apparaître dans ses main tendu, deux zanpakutô comme une longue épée a lame aiguisé dans sa main droite et dans sa main gauche une beaucoup plus petite qui ressembler a celle que Ichigo avait eu pendant son combat contre Byakuya Kuchiki.

Zangetsu Oghici et Zangetsu Tensa Osan les yeux presque sortit de leurs orbites alors qu'une épée similaire a leurs porteur apparut pour eux.

Leurs possesseur se retourna vers eux d'abord sa pale copie puis vers le vieil homme et déclara " Nous sommes un "

chapitre 6 finis

chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

ja nee


	7. Chapter VII Où Etait Tu ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son a tite kubo sensei

...

Chapitre VII Ou était tu ?

Le shihakusho du roux devient noir mélanger de blanc sans manches et un tatouage apparut sur son bras

Tensa Zangetsu et Zangetsu Oghici s'agenouille devant leurs maître "Oui maître "Dires t'ils avec respect celui ci grogna

-Allons relever vous, pas besoins d'être aussi formel ,vous m'avez toujours appeler par mon prénom et je tiens a que ça reste ,comme ça compris me forcé pas a vous botté le cul .

-Très bien mon roi ! dis le hollow zanpakutô

-Soit ichigo !Dit Tensa Zangetsu

-Pour libérer et utiliser mon shikai tu devras dire cela Kingy " Libère ton instinct Zangetsu "

Ichigo fis exactement, ce que lui recommanda son Zanpakuto " Libère ton instinct Zangetsu " l'épée eu soudain une gaine blanche alors que la lame briller et avait des reflet rouge foncé .

-Tu possède la même attaque que avant Getsuga Tenshô et deux autres .Dis Zangetsu sa pale copie

-Pour moi ça seras cela Tensa déchaînes toi pour le shikai ta première attaque une de lumière puis ton bankai Mugetsu , mais je te conseille de ne pas utiliser ses technique n'importe ou.

-Je ne risque pas de perdre mon reiatsu a nouveau si j'utilise Mugetsu?Demanda le jeune homme avec frayeur

-Non et comme je te l'ai dis tu n'as jamais perdu ton pouvoir je nous est sceller ! Répondit Tensa sans regret

-So kâ. Répondis Ichigo

Apres avoir prononcé la libération, pour le zanpakutô celui ci devient comme son ancien Bankai sauf que au milieu était une espèce de chaines et la lame plus aiguisé que jamais

...

7h00 a.m

Hors de son monde intérieur dans la chambre , sa pression ne cesser de monter ,en flèches une tempête d'énergie sortait de son corps ainsi que des éclair, noir et rouge danser autour de lui.

Un épais rideau sombres l'entourer, personnes ne vus les changement pour l'instant

Bien sur tous les habitant, de la maison avait était réveillés et Neliel et Lilinette avait quitter la pièce rapidement ,elles avaient étouffés , sous la force spirituel a l'état pur du rouquin.

-Je crois que ichi-chan as réussis son objectif !Déclara Gin pour une fois avec un sourire franc sur le visage

-Non franchement tu crois !Dis le bleuté ironiquement en baillant .

Ils eurent confirmation, quand l'épais brouillard noir, se dissipa les changement fait au rouquin sont flagrant ses cheveux aussi long que après avoir était, dans le dangai sa hauteur aussi avait changé il mesurer le mètre 90 maintenant son shihakusho, blanc sans manche et son hakama noir une ceinture rouge entourer sa taille.

Sa pression spirituel, se stabilisa a un niveau tolérable rapidement quelque seconde après

Le plus impressionnant fut les deux Zanpakutô que Ichigo tenait fermement dans ses mains puis il ouvra les yeux ceux ci aussi était différent, autour de ses prunelle ambre un bleu vert c'était installer ( héritage du coté Shiba )

Ichigo eu un énorme sourire sur son visage, et murmura " Arigato minna " Tout en se levant de son lieu de couchage .

Puis il posa ses deux genoux au sol et baissa la tête en signe de profond respect , alors que le reiatsu que on lui avait donner retrouva leurs propriétaire respectif.

Il fut surpris quand il vus chacun des arrancar ainsi que gin Ichimaru l'imité " Relève toi Ichi-chan tu es a présent nôtre taicho " Proclama fortement l'argenté.

-Moi ..votre taicho !Dis le roux en tournant la tête vers Gin il soupira et se releva tout en se frottant derrière la tête mal a l'aise

-Euh ...d'accord si vous êtes tous d'accord pour cela .Dit il en leur lançant un regardant pointilleux et son sourire s'évanouis.

-Hai ! Scandèrent tous les arrancar en coeur ainsi que Ichimaru

-Alors premièrement levez vous tous et puis que diriez, vous d'aller au Seireitei par contre vous devrez me laissez le temps pour défendre mon point de vu avant de venir, j'utiliserai une technique que j'ai appris ressemant qui vous permettra, de me rejoindre a partir du gargantua.

-Dis plutot que tu veux revoir la petite brune !S'exclama Grimmjow pour l'embêter .

-Urusai !Dit Ichigo

-Oh Itsigo aime zuka !S'exclama Neliel avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Les femmes pouffèrent devant sa timidité et sa genne ..

-URUSAI .Hurla t'il en essayant de ne pas rougir " Allons y "

-Hai taicho ! Répondirent t'il tous alors que Ichigo grommeler " Baka "

-Les gars ..et les filles ne m'appeler pas taicho ..oh vous m'entendez, je suis sérieux . Des rires fut la seul réponse qu'il obtenus.

-Peine perdu mon roi tu vas devoir t'habituer ! Dit en Ricanant Zangetsu Oghici

...

Ichigo utilisa les Ombres quincy, pour se rendre a la soul society tous en camouflant son reiatsu donc se fut furtivement qu'il se rendit jusqu'à la division 13 il eu aucun mal ,de repérer l'énergie que dégager sa nakama.

Il s'arrêta devant, une porte ouverte et dit en murmurent " Je t'ai, trouvé Rukia "

...

Bureau fukutaicho division 13

La jeune Kuchiki soupira pour la millième fois, depuis le début de la mâtiné tout en essayant de se concentré ,sur ses fichu papiers .

Elle sentis que quelqu'un était rentrer dans la pièce " Kyone je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de disparaître a nouveau de toutes façon je n'ai trouver aucune trace d'Ichigo " Dit elle tristement .

-Ah bon tu avait disparut .S'exclama t'il nonchalamment !

-Bien sur je te cherch...Rukia choqué leva sa tête brusquement en se rendent compte a qui elle parler "Ichigo ?"

-Yo Rukia ..euh oui c'est moi .Dit il en se grattant derrière la tête

Ichigo compta mentalement ichi , ni , san (1,2,3 )

Celle ci bondit de sa chaise et l'attaqua " JE RÊVE TOUS CE QUE TU TROUVE A DIRE C EST.. YO RUKIA BAKAAA OU ETAIT TU JE ...ON C EST FAIT UN SANG D' ENCRE "

Ichigo souri, mentalement alors quelle lui donner, un coup de poing "Calme toi Rukia c'est pas ma faute !"

"JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR " Cria t'elle a nouveau avant de fondre en larmes contre son torse ou elle donner des coup de poing .

-J'ai j'ai tous vus Ichigo , j'ai vus comment ils t'ont traité ..j'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'avais une furieuse envie de frapper, Inoué ..ils n'avaient pas le droit ...Avait t'elle dis en en braquant ses yeux dans les siens .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia ils se rendront ,compte de leurs bêtises assez tôt...Arigato de ne pas m'avoir laisser .Dit Ichigo en souriant de son pouce, il enleva les traces de larmes sur les joues de la petite brune celle ci avait passé ses bras autour de lui .

Une voix étouffée demanda "Es ce que ce sont ces mystérieux Ghost qui t'on rendu ton pouvoir . Demanda la petite brune .

-Oui et non on vas dire qu'ils ont grandement participer j'ai appris des choses sur moi même et développer mon vrai pouvoir .dit il en tapotant affectueusement chacun de ses zanpakutô l'un accroché a la taille et l'autre derrière son dos .

Rukia l'observa, mieux les yeux écarquillé oui a présent il avait ,deux épée il n'y avais pas que cela qui était différent chez lui sa taille, ses cheveux plus long et se mélange ,de couleur sur son kimono et ses yeux était entourer d'un bleu vert, quelle avait déjà vus avant ,mais pas dans ses yeux a lui .

Elle se demanda mentalement Ichigo qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé ...et puis Ou était tu ?

...

fin chapitre 7

Oui enfin du Ichiruki

ja nee

chuuuuuuuuu


	8. Chapter 8 Isshin Shiba

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent mais sont a tite Kubo dono

...

Chapitre IIX Shiba Isshin

-Ben en faite c'est un peut compliquer mais je te promet tu vas bientôt le savoir ...Peut on aller voir yamamoto.

-Ichigo c'est le soutaicho ne l'appel pas si familièrement! Le rabroua vivement Rukia

-Tous ce que tu veux princesse .ricana t'il alors que Rukia rougis " Baka " Dit elle en shootant dans son tibia " Itai Itai Rukia "

Rukia sortit des bras de son nakama, puis croisa les bras et un sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage alors que celui ci sauter sur une jambes.

-Oh faites félicitation pour ton grade ! Dit il en pointant son badge de vice capitaine

-Euh merci regarde nii sama m'as offert ses gant pour me féliciter " Ah oui c'est bien enfin je suppose " Répondit le roux prudemment puis changea de sujet.

- Et pour mon corps, quand est il ? Demanda Ichigo soudain avec sérieux en fixant Rukia

-Comment le serais je ton père a élu domicile dans ta chambre il crois que tu es malade c'est Karin qui me là dis . dit la petite avec agacement.

-Ah vraiment c'est ce qu'il a fait croire ...Tch vas falloir qu'il arrête de faire de croire a tous le monde , qu'il n'est au courant de rien ... ( Ça se passe avant les Fullbringer mais dans mon histoire il n'apparaisse pas donc personne c'est encore pour lui être le père d'ichigo et pour Rukia qu'il vois très bien les âme )

-Que veut tu dire par là? Demanda t'elle en décroisant ses bras de surprise

-Oh ça tu vas le savoir très bientôt !Dit il aigrement " Allons voir le papy " Dit il avec détermination

-Euh oui .Dit elle quelque peut déstabilisé par son changement de sujet.

-Ikuzo chibi ! Dit il malicieusement

-Oi m'appel pas petite ...fraise. D'un coup bien placé elle le fit tomber et se mit a califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever

-RUKIA ! Cria t'il avec indignation mais dans lui même rassuré que leurs amitier sois toujours unique et spécial

-Tu vas voir ce que la chibi peux faire Bakamono ahahaha ! Ria t'elle fièrement d'elle en sortant un feutre et dessine des chappy sur son visage

-Mid..

Ses mots son mort dans sa gorge au moment, ou le capitaine de Rukia entra ,dans le petit bureau celui ci surpris se figea devant ses yeux une drôle d'image présente, sa fukutaicho au dessus d'un adolescent coucher a plat ventre ...Et le pire de tout c'est que ce dis adolescent ,était censé avoir était enlever .

Rukia se releva prestement en se laissant, tomber a genoux devant Ukitake Jushiro " Ohayô Ukitake taicho"

-Ohayô Ukitake-san .Dit le rouquin en se relevant en lançant un regard étrange a Rukia ...Oui il avait sentis le capitaine aux long cheveux blanc arrivé mais n'avait rien dis même si c'était assez gênant que Ukitake -san les trouves dans cette position.

-Oh Ohayô Rukia -chan relève toi voyons ...Ohayô Ichigo-kun ..hum quand et comment est tu arrivé ici .Demanda le taicho.

Rukia se releva ne voulant pas croiser, le visage de son capitaine gêner d'avoir était surpris dans cette position avec Ichigo

-Euh oui je suis arriver il y a quelque minutes pour le reste je suis désolé mais vous devrez être patient ..Ukitake -san puis je utiliser un papillon d'enfer ?

-Bien sur Ichigo -kun quoi qu'il en sois, je suis heureux que tu aille, bien ici on s'inquiéter pour toi . Dit il en ouvrant une cage avec des papillons noir et violet a l'intérieur et en donne un a Ichigo " Pour ton message tu n'auras cas penser très fort a qui tu veut l'envoyer et le contexte du message lui même "

-Wakata arigato Ukitake-san ! Dis Ichigo en prenant le papillon d'enfer prêter gracieusement par l'homme que Ichigo accorde une grande confiance.

Ichigo se concentra sur le destinateur de son message Kurosaki-Shiba Isshin

Papa c'est moi , je t'attend au Seireitei je sais pour toi je suis fâché, que tu ne m'as pas au moins dis cette partie là ne me fait tu pas confiance ?

Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo .

Le papillon s'envola directement sans en demander plus

-Ichigo -Kun a qui as tu envoyer ce message ?

-Mon père !Fut sa réponse

-Ton père comment peut tu être certain qu'il auras ce message ?

-Ukitake -san si mon père, vient pas j'irait moi même personnellement pour ramener son cul ici ! Dit il avec des flammes de colère dans ses yeux .

-Pourquoi est tu en colère après lui Ichigo !Demanda Rukia ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ichigo réagissez ainsi .

-Crois moi Rukia quand tu seras pourquoi, tu seras surprise moi j'ai eu six mois pour assimilé l'information mais pourtant je suis toujours ,entrain de me dire c'est pas possible comment naïf j'ai pus être.

Quelques étincelle crépité, autour de son corps tendu comme un arc , Ukitake n'avait aucun commentaire sur la tenue d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo kun , Rukia-chan allons voir le soutaicho ! Leurs dis Jushiro

-Hai .Répondes t'ils ,alors que Rukia sentant, le stresse d'Ichigo s'approcha a nouveau de lui et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne.

Ichigo serra un peu sa main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens ce qui amena un lègere rougeur sur les joues de la petite brune.

Ce geste n'échappa pas Ukitake Jushiro ainsi que leurs échanges ce qui eu pour effet d'apporter un sourire au taicho de Kuchiki Rukia.

...

Parti privé de la Clinique Kurosaki 09h00 a.m

La pièce était plongé dans le noir malgré que a l'extérieur le soleil briller

Chambre Ichigo les rideaux était fermer un homme brun en blouse blanche un chat noir et un autre avec un chapeau à rayures

-Isshin il faudrait vraiment ,que tu laisse les shinigami ,prendre le corps de ton fils ! Dis avec sérieux Kisuke Urahara.

-Pour la centième fois c'est non Kisuke ,tu sais bien que trop de secret serais découvert et puis je suis sur que mon fils va revenir .

-Kisuke laisse, le tranquille Isshin as raison Ichigo vas revenir ! Déclara fermement Yoruichi a ce moment un papillon d'enfer entra et se dirigea vers Isshin et se posa directement sur son doigt

Isshin au fur et mesure souriez puis baissa la tête penaud "Oups pas bon il est en colère "

-Qui ça ? Demandèrent la paires d'entre eux..

-MON ICHIGO! Cria t'il avec joie en saisissant un bonbon âme mode et l'avala d'un trait

Il fut sortie de son corps factices rapidement " Noba -Kun prendre le relais le temps de mon absence je vais voir mon idiot de fils ! Dit il en saisissant le corp vivant d'Ichigo comme un sac de patate.

-Euh oui très bien Isshin-san je vais m'occuper de tout en votre absence .. Déclara l'âme mode assez gêner.

-OH MERCI MON DEUXIEME FILS !Cria Isshin ce qui fit faire un bond au pauvre Noba

Un coup dans le mur se fit entendre venant de l'autre côté de la paroie..

Chambre d'accoté " Urusai face de chèvre ou je viens te botter le cul " Cria Karin Kurosaki

Urahara et Yoruichi se mirent à rire à cause de se que la jeune fille avait dis

...

Bureau soutaicho

-Kurosaki Ichigo heureux de voir, que tu es en pleine santé on avais craint le pire !Dit le soutaicho en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

-Arigato soutaicho -san .Dis Ichigo en inclinant un peu la tête

-Cependant tu dois donné quelque explication sur la situation de ton enlèvement et a l'endroit ou tu te trouver et surtout comment tu as de nouveau du pouvoir. Déclara le vieil homme un peu plus durement .

-J'en ai conscience monsieur, s'il vous plait pouvez vous attendre un peu je ne suis pas le seul a devoir m'expliquer .Annonça le rouquin ceux présent le regarde surpris.

-D'accord dans 1heures et demie il y aura une réunion que tu devras assister ainsi que vous Kuchiki fukutaicho.

" Vous n' êtes pas autoriser a quitter la première division pour l'instant. leurs dis Yamamoto avec fermeté.

-Hai .Répondirent Rukia et son nakama en hochant la tête

...

Devant les portes de la salle de Réunion division 1

1h25 plus tard

Plusieurs taicho et fukutaicho attendez devant les portes close de la salle de réunion

-Le vieil con fais chier j'ai pas envie d'être là moi !Se plaignit Hiyori en se grattant le nez

-Hiyori ne parle pas comme ça .La gronda Kensei

-Kensei Kensei j'ai faim j'ai faim ! Chouina Mashiro en se roulant au sol

-Lève toi immédiatement idiote ! Lui cria Kensei

-N'empêche qu'il es chiant le vieux ...! Marmona Hirako Shinji

-Taicho ! Le gronda Hinamori en le foudroyant du regard

-Il y a de plus en plus de vieux maintenant ! Marmonna Toshiro Hitsugaya

-Taicho je peux avoir du saké..! S' Exclama Rangiku Matsumoto

-Non Matsumoto ! Gronda le capitaine hitsugaya

-Mais taicho !Ce pleingnit sa vice capitaine

Byakuya était stoïque comme a son habitude comme Ukitake, shunsui, Unohana, Komamura

Le capitaine commandant arriva quelques minute, après accompagné de Kuchiki Rukia et surprise Kurosaki Ichigo le shinigami daiko , plusieurs taicho eurent les yeux écarquillés de surprise non seulement de revoir le garçon non seulement cela mais aussi sa nouvelle, apparence et surtout son reiatsu sous contrôle étonna la plupart d'entre eux.

-Ichigo !S'exclama Hirako avec joie en souriant

-Berry -tan tu es vivant ! Dis d'une voix heureuse Mashiro

-Hirako, Kensei, Mashiro , love Qu'es ce que vous faite tous là ?Dit il alors qu'un gros point d'interogation apparu dans son esprit.

-Hé moi je sens le poisson peut être! Dit la petite blonde a couette en enlevant sa sandale prête a lui en donner un coup.

-Oh mais non j'aller dire ton nom Hiyori ! Dit il en se rattrapant

-Mouais pour cette fois je laisse passer !Dit elle sans sourire

-Nous vivons a nouveau ici maintenant !Déclara Kensei

-So kâ .Dis Ichigo en leurs souriant ses amis vizard lui avait manqué autant que les shinigami

-Entrez tous maintenant !Ordonna Yamamoto

Une fois tous rentré et mis en rang Kuchiki Byakuya s'avança " Kurosaki Ichigo comment as tu retrouvé tes pouvoir ?"

-J'ai eu de l'aide pour Réveillez Zangetsu Oghici et Zangetsu Tensa Annonça t' il en touchant le zanpakutô sur son dos et celui camouflé a sa ceinture.

Un murmure se fit entendre de les rang des capitaines et fukutaicho " Deux Zanpakutô"

-Tu es comme nous alors ichigo-kun .S'exclama Kyoraku Shunsui

-Pas tout a fait ! Dis Ichigo avec un sourire

-Content de te revoir strawberry !S'exclama Renji avec un sourire arrogant

-Moi de même ananas! Lui répondit Ichigo avec un sourire sarcastique

-Ta pression spirituel ne fuis plus! Constata Hirako

-Oui je ne suis pas rester les bras croisé en six mois d'être ailleurs !Déclara Ichigo en haussant les épaules

-Oh oui ça se vois .Dis Rangiku en fixant son torse dévoilé par son nouveau shihakusho

-Urusai Matsumoto ! Lui dis Toshiro Hitsugaya

-Vous êtes juste jaloux taicho ! Dis Rangiku

-MATSUMOTO! Cria Toshiro

-Dévoile nous qui t'as donner sa pression spirituel?Dis le noble Kuchiki Byakuya

-Non ça ne sais passé comme ça, on m'as aider a réveiller mon reiatsu en totalité ..hum Gomen Byakuya -san tu avais raison ,sur un point mon bankai n'en était pas un mais a présent j'ai le miens .Finit il en souriant il imaginer la tête de tous le monde ci il voyait son bankai.

Le noble fut surpris que Ichigo lui es parler si poliment " So Kâ " Répondit le brun aux yeux gris

Ichigo se figea soudain puis soupira " Ils arrivent !" Dis t'il tout simplement en se tournant vers la grande porte qui moins d'une minute après s'ouvra brusquement.

Un shinigami brun avec haori accroché a son épaule, se précipita ou se trouve le rouquin et le serra dans ses bras, comme ci il avait peur qui lui échappe.

Tous les capitaines et fukutaicho qui avait connus, cette homme ont un hoquet de choc en le reconnaissant

"Allons arrête de pleurer " Ichigo voyant que ça ne servait a rien ,de lui parler décida que pour une fois depuis des années il pouvait rendre l'affection ,que son père était entrain de faire preuve pour lui

"Baka j'ai eu si peur " Gronda son père en regardant dans les yeux son fils ! Dit Isshin en calmant son pauvre coeur qui battait frénétiquement.

- Alors finalement tu tiens a moi , je ne suis pas une gêne! Demanda t'il avec émotion ses yeux ambre fixer dans ce de son père.

-Non tu ne l'es pas j'ai était aussi mauvais avec toi pour que tu pense cela ? Il n'eu aucune réponse Isshin reçu se silence comme un coup de poing.

-Gomen c'est promit je ne le ferais plus !Dis Ichigo en soupirant

-Oui ben en tout cas tu es punis jeune homme pour les vingt prochaine année!Annonça Isshin sévèrement en le serrant plus fort .

-Nani est tu tomber sur la tête ou attend Karin t'as frappé trop fort ou peut être les deux !Dit ichigo agacé

-Non je suis sérieux gamin!Gronda Isshin

-Je ne suis pas un gamin met des lunettes ! Grogna Ichigo en se retirant de l'étreinte d'ours de son père.

-Tu viens de rajouter 10 ans à ta punition !Dis Isshin en essayant de le frapper

-Dans tes rêves Face de chèvre ! Dis Ichigo le poing en l'air en envoyant son père voler

-Bravo tu es rester au top .Isshin Dit en levant un pouce en l'air alors qu'il était entrain de se relever

-Tch ...

-Que ce passe t'il ici !Exigea Yamamoto en ouvrant un oeil.

-Oh Konnichiwa Yamamoto soutaicho ça faisait longtemps ..Dit Isshin en restant au prés d'ichigo

-Shiba Isshin .Dit Jushiro en le regardant abasourdis.

-Hai je suis ici après 22 ans car mon fils m'as demander de venir rapidement

-Fils ! S'exclament tous ce qui le connaissent

-Ben oui Ichigo est mon fils!

...

fin chapitre 8

La bombe est lâcher dans le prochain plus d'ichiruki

ja nee

chuuu merci pour vos commentaire


	9. Chapter 9 Affaires classé

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a Tite Kubo -sensei

...

Chapitre 9 Affaires Classé

Même le plus stoïque ,des capitaine fut abasourdis " Quoi "

-Euh c'est quoi le problème ? Demandèrent les vizard

-Oui je me le demande aussi dis. Rukia Kuchiki comprenant pas leur étonnement. Kurosaki -san ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai toi Shinji-kun tu ne là pas connu ni tes camarades il es devenu taicho après votre départ de la soul society .

-Taicho vous êtes de retour vous allé reprendre votre place ?Demande Rangiku

-Non non shiro-chan s'en occupe très bien et puis mes filles son encore si petite elles vont s'ennuyer de leur papa .

-Ouais ben c'est pas sur ça ! Grogna Ichigo

-Fils baka

Ichigo leva les yeux aux ciel a ce moment, entra dans la pièce Yoruichi et Kisuke qui porte le corps de mortel d'ichigo il le déposa sur le sol Ichigo ne pus s'empêcher de regarder son corps étrangement .

-Salutation tout le monde es ce que Isshin -san a commencé sont histoire?

-Je crois que non Kisuke .Lui dis Yoruichi ,Urahara vu Isshin avec les photo de ses filles partit dans ses choses de non sens

Rukia ria sachant très bien comment était le père d'ichigo "Ichigo je crois que tu vas devoir intervenir " Lui dis la petite brune .

Celui ci souffla d'exaspération " Hai j'en ai bien peur " Rapidement l'ainé des enfants d'Isshin lui retira les photo et s'aperçut que sur certaine il était déçu a un âge très jeune il s'en pressa de ranger les photo avant que quelqu'un les voies.

-Comment es ce possible ? Demanda Toshiro

-De façon naturelle ! Répondit Shiba -Kurosaki Isshin moqueusement

-Otoosan ! S'offusqua Ichigo

-Oh ça vas ne sois pas si prude n'as tu pas lu les magasine que j'ai glisser son ton lit !

-Quoii ces torchon était ton oeuvre je croyais que c'était Kon qui les avait oublier ! Gronda Ichigo

-Ben je fais ton éducation mon fils ! Dis avec sincérité son père

-Non sérieusement comment j'ai fait pour rester saint d'esprit avec toi !

Isshin ignora la remarque et se retourna vers le soutaicho en prenant un air sérieux "Vous croyez avoir était les seul que le binoclard as frappé dans le dos, ben détrompez vous !"

-Ci la jeune Masaki qui es devenu plus tard la mère de mes enfants n'avait pas était là je ne serais plus là ...

"voici mon histoire Je me suis battu avec un hollow noir qui était d'une force exceptionnelle , très malin et surtout un trou fermer ..j'avais l'impression d'avoir un shinigami devant moi pas un hollow."

Bref j'était entrain de me battre contre ce hollow qui avait l'apparence d'un adjuchas j'avais le dessus mais soudain j'ai était transpercé par une épée au début j'ignorais qui m'avait fait ça et Gin Ichimaru est venu me parler quand je suis revenu a la soul society .

-Bref revenons a après que j'ai était blesser une jeune fille est arrivé en courant et tendu sa main vers le hollow et c'est laissé mordre pour me sauver...Non vous ne rêvez pas vous comprenez maintenant d'ou lui viens ce côté fonceur.

-Hé ! Ce défendit le jeune homme puis ..

Ichigo écouta son père parler de sa mère avec beaucoup d'affection dans la voix

-Une humaine avec du reiatsu ? Demanda Unohana

-Oui du moins la première fois que je l'ai rencontré elle était quincy a part entière

-Quincy! S'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes O.O

-Mais a cause de la morsure elle n'était plus vraiment humaine, j'ai abandonné mes pouvoir pour la protéger à mon tours , le hollow de mon fils viens de sa mère on a pas était assez prudent

-Quand on sans es aperçu on a chercher a lui retirer. Dis Kisuke avec sérieux

Ichigo sentit le mécontentement venir de son monde intérieur Oghici était en colère

Crois moi mon roi je me suis battu, comme un forcené en plus si il avait réussi, a me faire partir il t'aurait tuer de l'intérieur et tu serais mort telement le choc ,aurait était dur a supporté quand je dis mort ton corps et ton âme se serrer désagréger, tout seul et dans d''horrible souffrance.

Je te remercie dans ce cas Zangetsu Oghici.

-Mais il était déjà profondément ancré dans son être c'était trop risqué alors avec le consentement de ses parents nous avons sceller un grande partit de son reiatsu... Le scellement c'est retirer petit a petit jours après jours .Renchérit Yoruichi .

-Ichigo est né avec un reiatsu niveau vice capitaine !Dis Isshin avec fierté

Tous ont reçue encore un choc "Co Comment "Dire plusieurs d'entre eux .

-Donc il est logique qu'une fois sa maturité atteint son reiatsu sois quadruplés et en plus avec le pouvoir quincy ..Constata Byakuya...

-Tout a fait Byakuya bo !Dis Yoruichi

-Encore une chose je suis plus Shiba Isshin mais Kurosaki Isshin depuis que j'ai épouser ma chère Masaki ! Dit il les yeux brillant

-Kurosaki -san avait vous un liens de famille avec Shiba Kaien ? Demanda Rukia

-Rukia -chan Bien sur je suis l'oncle de Kaien, Kukaku , Ganju ( iwate )

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Rukia mais pas pour les même raison .O.O

-Ganju et Kukaku sont mon cousin et ma cousine .Déglutit Ichigo

-Hai !Confirma son père se délectant de la tête d'Ichigo

-Euh d'ailleurs qui est Kaien ? Demanda un peut perdu Ichigo

Puis le capitaine de Rukia ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Je m'était pas tromper, la première fois que je t'ai vus , tu lui ressemble telement ! Dis Jushiro Ukitake avec un sourire

-Ah bon a ce point là ! Demanda Ichigo alors qu'il vu de la tristesse apparaître dans les yeux de sa nakama qui hocha la tête. Donc il n'insista pas pour savoir qui es Kaien.

Puis le capitaine commandant se racla la gorge pour réclamé l'intention de tous ...

-Oui mais tout cela nous dis pas ce qui t'ai arrivé pendant ses six mois après avoir était enlever et comment ta pression spirituel et de retour et sous contrôle ! Exigea de savoir le vieil homme.

En ouvrant un oeil puis l'autre pour montrer le sérieux de la réponse qu'il s'attend à avoir...

-Dans ce cas là je pense que les faire , venir directement ici pour s'expliquer seras mieux ..mais vous devez me promettre, que personne ne les attaqueras car j'ai promit d'être leurs protecteur c'est ce que je suis !

Le soutaicho pesa le pour et le contre Ryujin jakka l'encouragea a accepter

-Wakata Kurosaki Ichigo nous allons leurs donner, une chance d'expliquer leurs action !

-Arigato Yamamoto -san . Ichigo lâcha volontairement un peu de son reiatsu sombre qui fit apparaître comme une porte faite d'ombre d'ou les Ghost sortes un par un .

La réaction de tous le monde ne se fit pas attendre tous les capitaine on sortis leurs Zanpakutô

Ichigo fronça les sourcil " Vous avez promit soutaicho-san " Lui rappela le jeune homme

-J'ordonne a tous le monde de rangez vos armes immédiatement ! Dis sèchement le vieil homme

A contre coeur tous obéir en foudroyant les nouveau arrivés alors que certain comme Matsumoto avait un avis différent.

-Voici ceux qui m'ont aider Ichimaru Gin, Coyote Stark, Lilinette, Hallibelle et sa fractions Milarose, Apache , Sunsun, Jaggerjack Grimmjow et présenta t'il en souriant .

-Des arrancar et le traître! S'exclama Soi fon

-Peut être mais je leurs dois ma vie ! Dit avec reconnaissance en regardant les nouveau arrivant .

-Pourquoi donc ta vie Kurosaki Ichigo !Demanda le noble en espèrant avoir mal compris ses mots.

-Byakuya-san tout simplement par ce que ..Il baissa la tête de façon a que ses mèches cache ses yeux troubler . " Car je ne le supporter plus de rester derrière j'aurai fais n'importe quoi même le pire !"

Byakuya fut choquer intérieurement par le mot" le pire ..."

Cette phrase mis un froid dans la salle de réunion qui se poser des questions .

-So kâ . Dis Kuchiki Byakuya ayant très bien compris le sens des mots dis par le roux

-Et tes amis ?Demanda Toshiro Hitsugaya perplexe

Ichigo ricana amèrement "Disons que certains ne m'observe plus que comme une bête curieuse et les autres m'ont.. !Il ne pus finis sa phrase quelqu'un le fit pour lui .

-Abandonné lâchement !S'exclama Renji avec colère

-Ben c'est pas de leurs faute j'était devenu inutile un poids! Dit il doucement

-Non Ichigo jamais ! Lui cria Rukia avec détermination.

Isshin , Yoruichi, Kisuke échangèrent un regard alors finalement personne, l'avait aider a supporté la perte de ses pouvoir.

Tous trois, s'en voulais et Kisuke compris enfin pourquoi le jeune insisté telement pour récupérer ses pouvoir et pourquoi Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji ,avait pester contre les amis d'ichigo et refuser de participer au réunion quand ceux ci était présent .

-Bref maintenant je m'en fiche Rukia ne m'as pas abandonné toi non plus Renji ni vous tous Arigato gozaimasu minna. Il releva la tête vers eux puis s'inclina avec respect .

-Oui Ichigo il n'était pas question de t'abandonné !Répondit avec fermeté et les yeux brillant sa nakama

-Bien sur érit Abarai Renji

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les paroles du jeune homme

Une petite arrancar lui sauta dessus " z es telement triste itsigo " Dis Neliel en lui bondissant dans les bras pleurant avec de la morve au nez .

-Oi Nell te mouche pas sur moi et arrête de pleurer d'accord !Celle ci réabsorba sa morve en souriant " Commeza Itsigo "

-Ouais c'est mieux !Dit il en grimaçant " Hum donc soutaicho-san je vous demande d'accordé le pardon a mon groupe et de leur trouvé une place au Seireitei ...Je tiens aussi a dévoilé que Gin Ichimaru n'as jamais trahis le gotei 13 il travailler dans l'ombre pour faire tomber Aizen."Devoilà t'il devant tous ceux réunis dans la salle

-Oh Ichi-kun c'est ci gentil de prendre ma défense ainsi ...!Déclara Ichimaru Gin avec émotion

Ichigo expliqua avec l'aide des arrancar ce qui c'était passé comment il avait retrouvé ses pouvoir ..etc

-Tres bien ta requête est accepter et toi que vas tu faire ? Demanda avec curiosité Yamamoto

-Finir mes études et venir m'installer ici définitivement , car je sais que ma pression spirituel peux éveillé les pouvoirs des autres ...

-Je vois donc tu souhaite une autorisation spécial très bien fukutaicho Kuchiki Rukia et toi Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo avez cette autorisation ...Annonça le capitaine commandant

-Je suis sur qu'il y a un mais... Quel est la condition ?Dis le jeune homme méfiant .

-Tout les weekend tout les deux devrais être de retour au Seireitei et un limiteur devras être placé sur toi ! Donna sa condition le vieux.

-D'accord et pour le limiteur Je le sais ! Dit il sachant très bien que ça ne servirais a rien mais il hocha la tête comme même.

-Kurosaki -Shiba tu es officiellement membre du gotei 13 toi et Kuchiki Rukia vous partagerai dés maintenant le poste de vice capitaine d'Ukitake et tes protéger devrons pour l'instant s'intégrer a cette même division et nous verrons par la suite pour un poste de capitaine d'une division annexe!Fit l'annonce le vieil homme .

Il y eu beaucoup de hoquet de surprise et des grognement et des pleurs je parle de Isshin Kurosakipour les pleurs ... Le rouquin posa Neliel au sol et répondit

-Arigato Yamamoto -san ...J'accepte .Puis il se dirigea devant la petite brune fixa ses yeux dans les siens puis descendit pour poser un genoux au sol " Rukia Kuchiki veux tu sortir avec moi " Demanda t'il d'une voix douce .

Pendant que les femmes présente dans la salle avait des petit coeur dans les yeux " C'est trop beau " _

La première réaction de Rukia fut de rougir , puis ses yeux pétillèrent elle jeta un oeil vers son nii sama qui hocha la tête pour approuver leurs relation .

-Oui Kurosaki -Shiba Ichigo j'accepte ! Dit elle de tous son coeur

Celui ci ce releva lui aussi était un peu rouge et tendis sa main vers la jeune femme qui là pris avec un grand sourire et les capitaine assiste pour la première fois a un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Byakuya soupira mentalement Je suis rassuré car le clan avait exigé pour trouver un prétendant a Rukia , je suis sure que je peut dire quelle a trouvé ...Affaire classée.

...

fin chapitre 9 Plus d'Ichiruki aux chapitre 10 avez vous aimez

ja nee


End file.
